Automobile bicycle carriers have heretofore been made which support a bicycle at the rear end of a vehicle with the bicycle extending generally crosswise of the vehicle. A common former bicycle carrier has laterally spaced elongated frame members supported at their lower ends on the vehicle bumper to extend generally upright and laterally spaced bicycle support members extending generally horizontally from their upper ends for engaging and supporting one or more bicycles. It is not always convenient or possible to support the bicycle rack on the bumper, and it has also been proposed to support the elongated frame members by feet or pads on the vehicle body with the bicycle support members extending transverse to the frame member, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,999. However in the bicycle carrier disclosed in that patent, the frame members are not maintained upright but instead inclined at an angle to the vertical dependant on the configuration of the vehicle body on which the rack was supported, and the bicycle engaging members were correspondingly inclined upwardly relative to a horizontal plane so that bicycles supported thereon would tend to move downwardly against the frame members and against each other.